1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wiring system in which a plurality of electric components (such as head lamps), a plurality of command switches for actuating the electric components and a plurality of sensors are arranged at various points of a vehicle, particularly an automotive vehicle, and the actuation of the electric components is effected by means of a plurality of time-shared pulse transmission type transmitting and receiving units which are suitably arranged at various points of the vehicle and which are interconnected by means of a plurality of lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known electric wiring systems, it has been customary to use as many electric wires or cables as there are independent electric components to carry electricity between a group of such electric components and a group of command switches. Consequently, this conventional electric wiring system requires a large number of heavy wires for carrying electricity, thus not only increasing the costs required for the electric wiring of the vehicle, but also increasing the volume and weight of the wires with resultant wiring difficulties. In addition, the probability of occurrence of a short-circuit between the vehicle body and the individual electric components is correspondingly high.